Uusi elämä
by Tekopupu
Summary: Hänen elämänsä oli täydellistä, niin, oli. Kaikki alkoi siitä päivästä, kaksi päivää ennen kuin hän täytti 14, ja vuodessa hänen täydellinen elämänsä oli tiessään. /!En TODENNÄKÖISESTI tule jatkamaan tätä ficciä. En enää välitä Hetaliasta(tai pikemminkään sen fandomista). Pyydän anteeksi todella paljon niiltä jotka oikeasti pitivät tästä, jos innostus palaa niin jatkan.!/


Ensimmäiset kolmetoista vuotta elämäni oli täydellistä. Minulla oli rakastavat vanhemmat, lemmikki, hyviä ystäviä, poikaystävä, koulu sujui hyvin, ehdin tanssia mielin määrin. Asuin viihtyisässä pienessä kaupungissa Ohion syrjäseuduilla. Kaikki oli todellakin täydellistä, liian täydellistä.

Mutta sinä päivänä, kuudes kesäkuuta, elämäni muuttui kerralla.

6.8.2006

_Kotiin tullessani näin ambulanssin ja poliisin talomme pihassa. Juoksin lähimmän poliisin luo ja kysyin mitä oli tapahtunut. Ensin minun piti todistaa henkilöllisyyteni, enkä silloin vielä ymmärtänyt miksei heille riittänyt kun sanoin "olen Elizaveta, asun täällä". Kun olin lopulta saanut todistettua kuka olen, yksi poliisi suostui vastaamaan kysymyksiini. Hän kertoi kaiken, sen kuinka naapurin vanha rouva oli soittanut poliisin paikalle kuultuaan kovaa meteliä. Sen kuinka he olivat joutuneet murtautumaan taloon päästäkseen sisälle, ja sen, kuinka he olivat löytäneet äitini keittiön lattialta keskeltä verilammikkoa. Ambulanssi oli turha, hän oli jo kuollut._

Elämäni muuttui, ystäväni alkoivat vältellä minua, olin kuulemma tullut hulluksi. Laihduin vuodessa ainakin kymmenen kiloa, vaikka päinvastoin painon olisi sen ikäisellä pitänyt nousta. Aina kun joku osoitti sääliä, olin vähällä huutaa heille päin naamaa, ettei se auttanut, vaan itse asiassa pahensi asiaa. Koko koulu alkoi karttaa minua viimeistään sinä päivänä kun täytin 15.

8.8.2007

_Kävelin ruokalaan tottuneesti, en katsonut ketään silmiin. En uskaltanut, en halunnut kohdata heidän katseitaan, niitä oli kahdenlaisia. Toiset olivat sääliviä, toiset halveksuvia. Hain ruuan – oikeastaan vain leipää ja vettä – ja menin tyhjään pöytään istumaan. Ei kukaan tahtonut minun vieressäni kuitenkaan istua. Siinä minä istuin ensin viisi minuuttia tuijottaen vesilasia ja leivänpalasta, lopulta otin leivän käteeni ja puraisin siitä palan. Juuri kun olin saanut leivän vaivoin syödyksi kuulin kuinka joku istui viereeni ja käänsin hitaasti pääni oikealle. Siinä istui ainoa ihminen joka vielä hyväksyi minut sellaisena kuin olen. Roderich, poikaystäväni, hän oli ollut vierelläni auttamassa minua pääsemään tämän kaiken yli, ilman häntä olisin ollut puolta huonommassa kunnossa._

_Roderich hymyili ja ojensi minulle rasian sanoen, "Hyvää syntymäpäivää". Otin rasian vastaan vapisevin käsin ja samassa näkökenttäni sumentui kyynelistä. En ymmärtänyt mitä tämä oli, en ollut ikinä itkenyt kenenkään edessä sitten nelivuotiaan. Eikä se ollut mitään pikku nyyhkytystä, itkin oikein kunnolla, saaden monta oudoksuvaa ja halveksivaa katsetta osakseni. Roderich näytti puulla päähän lyödyltä, hän yritti halata minua. Löin hänen kätensä pois, ponkaisin äkkiä ylös tuoliltani ja lähdin juoksemaan ulos koulusta. Hän lähti perääni, seuraten minua aina kotiini asti. Paiskasin oven kiinni ennen kuin Roderich ehti tulla sisälle. Lyyhistyin ovea vasten halaten polviani ja itkin, nyt kukaan ei ainakaan olisi ilkkumassa. _

_Roderich koputti oveen, en avannut. _

"_Älä viitsi Liza, tiedän että olet siellä", hän huusi oven läpi. En vastannut, itkin vain. Ja hän jatkoi, yritti saada minua puhumaan. En tiedä kauanko aikaa oli kulunut, viisi minuuttia? Vai viisitoista? Mutta Roderich alkoi kuulostaa jo epätoivoiselta, nousin seisomaan. _

"_Avaa ovi niin voimme puhua asiat selviksi, ymmärrän että olet poissa tolaltasi mutta yritä pysyä kasassa. Asiat järjestyvät kyllä". Sillä hetkellä raivoni nousi pintaan._

"_Ai oikein ymmärrät vai! KUKA SINÄ OLET LUPAAMAAN ETTÄ ASIAT JÄRJESTYVÄT? Mistä helvetistä SINÄ voisit tietää miltä MINUSTA tuntuu?", huusin hänelle, en ollut ikinä huutanut Roderichille, kuulin kuinka hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti. Niin, hän lähti, olin suututtanut viimeisen ihmisen joka edes vielä yritti ymmärtää minua. Ja miksi? Ilman syytä. Olin kamala ihminen, en edes pyytänyt anteeksi kun näin hänet seuraavan kerran. Viimeinen kerta kun Roderich puhui minulle oli noin viikon päästä, hän kertoi muuttavansa ulkomaille, hän hyvästeli minut hymyillen haikeasti. En saanut sanaakaan suustani silloin, en voinut uskoa etten näkisi häntä enää koskaan._

Ja vuosi siitä eteenpäin, tullaan nykyiseen tilanteeseeni. Isäni lähti uuden naisen mukaan, minä muutin asumaan tätini luo. Tätini mies oli kotoisin Suomesta, ja ei aikaakaan kun muutimme hänen luokseen Suomeen. "Meidän" talomme on todella suuri, ja minulla on viihtyisä huone yläkerrassa. En vain vieläkään oikein tunne oloani kotoisaksi täällä. En vieläkään ole purkanut tavaroitani laatikoista, ei ole ollut intoa siihen. En osaa suomeakaan kunnolla, joten menen kansainväliseen lukioon.

* * *

><p>Kävelin hiljaista katua pitkin kohti tulevaa opiskelupaikkaani. Olin opetellut reitin myöhään edellisenä iltana, joten jouduin pysähtymään hetkeksi jokaisen mutkan kohdalla, miten näin pieni paikka saattoikin olla tällainen sokkelo. Viimeisessä mutkassa – ainakin muistaakseni se oli viimeinen - pysähdyin jälleen muistelemaan mihin olin eilen kartan kanssa kulkenut. Katselin hetken ympärilleni, kunnes tajusin että koulu näkyi jo vasemmalla, en siis ollut ainakaan eksynyt. Jotain positiivista sentään.<p>

Koulu oli ainakin kolme kertaa pienempi kuin edellinen kouluni Amerikassa, toisaalta se saattoi olla ihan hyväkin asia.

Ohitin koulun portit hieman epäröiden. En tuntenut täältä ketään, tosin jännitystä vähensi huomattavasti se että koulussa puhuttiin englantia eikä suomea, olin kuitenkin puhunut englantia äidinkielenäni yli puolet elämästäni.

Oli elokuu, joten ilma oli vielä suhteellisen lämmin. Minulla oli päälläni aivan tavalliset vaatteet. Vaaleat farkut ja violetti huppari, ainakin toivoin että se oli normaalia, en halunnut erottua joukosta heti ensimmäisenä koulupäivänä.

Päätin lähteä sisälle etsimään luokkaa jossa ensimmäinen tunti olisi. Luokka oli kartan mukaan ensimmäisessä kerroksessa, kolmannella käytävällä, toinen ovi oikealla. Ei kuulostanut kovin vaikealta, ehkä löytäisin jopa perille.

Koulun alkuun oli vielä noin vartti aikaa. Siitä huolimatta lähdin jo kävelemään luokkaa kohti. Päästyäni oikean luokan eteen istuin viereiselle penkille. Kaivoin nappikuulokkeet laukustani ja laitoin t.A.T.u.:n soimaan täysille puhelimestani.

Pikkuhiljaa ihmisiä alkoi kerääntyä senkin luokan eteen jossa ensimmäisen tuntini oli määrä olla.

Oikeastaan olin aika kiinnostunut näistä ihmisistä, tulevista luokkalaisistani. Syy miksi olin kiinnostunut oli lähinnä se, että olin ns. "erikois-luokalla". Toisin sanoen jokainen heistä oli erittäin hyvä jossain. Itse olin tällä luokalla koska osasin tanssia "hyvin ikäisekseni", ehkä, olenhan tanssinut niin kauan kuin muistan.

Vaikka olin todella kiinnostunut heistä, en kehdannut tuijottaa, joten pidin katseeni puhelimessani aina niin kauan kunnes kellot soivat. Opettaja tuli avaamaan oven ja me menimme sisään luokkaan.

Luokkatila oli todella siisti. Kaikki näytti aika uudelta, eikä missään näkynyt pahempia töhryjä.

Saimme itse valita missä istuimme ja kenen vieressä. Eipä oikeastaan paljon kiinnostanut mihin istuisin, joten menin vain johonkin vapaana olevista paikoista. Takariviin ikkunan viereen, oikeastaan aika hyvä paikka. Saa katsella maailman menoa ikkunasta.

Ensimmäinen tunti kului lähinnä koulun järjestyssääntöjen ja muun sellaisen opetteluun. Aika tylsää tavaraa oikeastaan, ei mitään uutta kuitenkaan. Kun tarkemmin katsoin huomasin ettei lähes kukaan kuunnellut opettajaa.

Seitsemänkymmenenviiden minuutin jälkeen pääsimme välitunnille. En edes vaivautunut menemään sisäpihalle asti, istuin vain lähimmälle penkille etsien taas ne samaiset kuulokkeet. Kaikki näyttivät tuntevan edes jonkun, tuntui ehkä vähän yksinäiseltä istua yksin penkillä kaikkien muiden jutellessa keskenään.

Seuraavan tunnin alkaessa menimme taas luokkaan ja istuimme alas. Melkein säikähdin kun opettaja alkoi yhtäkkiä puhumaan, "No niin! Te ettekään vielä kaikki tunne toisianne. Siispä esittelykierros on paikallaan. Kerrotte vain etunimenne, ja koska tämä on kansainvälinen koulu, alkuperäisen kansallisuutenne, ja koska tämä on erikois-luokka, syyn miksi olette tällä luokalla. Sinä siinä edessä voit aloittaa" Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan tummahiuksista poikaa. Siinä samassa huomasin, etten ole oikeasti vilkaissutkaan luokkalaisiani. No, kuuleepa tässä nimetkin samalla.

"Kaoru Kiinasta, Marimba"

"Kiku Japanista, kuvataide"

"Olen Bella ja kotoisin Belgiasta. Olen tällä luokalla lauluääneni ansiosta"

"Týr, Islanti, viulu"

"Mathias, mutta sanokaa vain Den. Olen Tanskasta ja lajini on koripallo"

"Lukas, Norja, tanssi"

"Berwald, Ruotsi, koripallo"

"Tino Suomesta, kirjallisuus"

"Gilbert Preussista, rummut" Kaikkien päät kääntyivät kun he älysivät mitä poika oli sanonut, eihän Preussia ollut enää edes olemassa…

"Roderich, Itävalta, piano" Roderich? Ei se voi olla sama Roderich, eihän? Käänsin hitaasti pääni äänen suuntaa ja sydämeni jätti lyönnin välistä. Siinä hän nyt oli, se sama Roderich joka oli ollut minulle kiltimpi kuin kukaan muu, se sama Roderich jolle olin huutanut syyttä niin ilkeästi. En kuullut enää ketään, päässäni pyöri liikaa ajatuksia. Katumus velloi sisälläni.

Havahduin ajatuksistani vasta kun vieressäni istuva silmälasipäinen poika tökkäsi minua olkapäähän kynällään. Koko luokka tuijotti minua odottavasti, silloin älysin että oli minun vuoroni.

"Ai, anteeksi. Elizaveta Unkarista, tanssi" Ja kierros jatkui aina loppuun saakka, siitä huolimatta en muista enää mitään lopputunnista, enkä oikeastaan koko päivästä.

* * *

><p>Jatkuu…<p> 


End file.
